black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Notebook of the Fallen
The Notebook of the Fallen is a notebook owned by Lilith Faust. She keeps her most private information in it, like on the people she knows, her incarnations, events, etc. Phantomhive Household Lilith Faust * Absolute Cleavage: Does this really need explaining? * Absurdly Sharp Blade: Lilith is typically armed with a variety of kitchen implements, but the damage she does with them is out of this world. * Animal Motif: A cat is associated with her elegant symbolic reminder to just 'be'. It also represents how she shows no apologies towards her enemies. ** Her more specific type of cat is the black cat, a symbol of bad luck, which embodies wickedness and evil. * Ax-Crazy: Lilith doesn't just nonchalantly tear people to pieces, she does it with a huge grin on her face and a really Evil Laugh. She wastes little time in demonstrating just how much of a psycho she is, killing people left and right with pleasure, though most of her victims appear to be Asshole Victims. * Badass Adorable: When she starts defrosting, she builds up an immense reservoir of Moe. And at the same time, she - at her weakest - is considered a terrifying killer capable of killing dozens of armed guards with nothing on. She's capable of destroying islands, cities and nearly taking out the entire planet, if she so wished. * Berserk Button: Get between her and her master and she'll make you will rue the day you ever met her. * Broken Ace: She's smart, beautiful, diligent, and an extremely dangerous Ax-Crazy Yandere. * Catchphrase: "Ara Ara...." * Childhood Friend Romance: She has been in love with Ciel since her childhood. * Clingy Jealous Girl: In the most frightening way imaginable. * Creepy Child: In flashbacks, which probably contributed to peoples' mistreatment of her. * Cry Cute: Because of her normally calm demeanor, watching her cry is always a tender sight. * Cute and Psycho: Her sweetness is only a front for her psychotic personality. It doesn't seem the cute half is completely fake as she killed some guys for hurting a defenseless kitten, it's just her psychotic side is more prominent. * Cute Little Fangs: They can't be seen with her mouth closed like most examples, but she shows fangs when she opens her mouth. * Dark Action Girl: Fits both the "dark" and the "action" parts with emphasis. * Deadpan Snarker: A particularly cruel one. This exchange stands out: ** Celina: I'm not scared of you! It doesn't hurt at all! ** (Lilith rips off one of her arms, Celina screams in agony) ** Lilith: So does it hurt now? * Death Glare: She is the reigning queen of this trope in the entire series. Once she's pissed, you can bet the person she directs her gaze towards will have an Oh, Crap! before they eat the dirt in short order. She even manages to scare ghosts of her past enemies back into oblivion with a single glance, reminding them why they feared her in life. * Declaration of Protection: She swears to protect Ciel at any cost. * Devoted to You: Since he truly is in love with her, Ciel will do anything for Lilith and she becomes the person most important to him after his parents die. He even rejects his ideal world with both of his parents alive and together because he can't be happy in a world without Lilith. * Dissonant Serenity: She's famous for this. She can do the worst things while wearing the brightest smile on her face. * Faux Affably Evil: She tends to be outwardly polite to others, except when she's pushed into a corner, but often comes off as highly condescending while doing so. * Flower Motif: Lily of the Valley, which represents the "return of happiness". * For the Evulz: Some of her killings can be best reasoned as this. * Friend to All Living Things: Just not human beings... or at least the nastier side of humanity considering the people we've actually seen her kill are not exactly saints. * Glowing Eyes of Doom: Her eyes sometimes appear like this. * Hellish Pupils: She does not have them always. * Interspecies Romance: She is a Demon and Ciel is a human. * Kind Hearted Cat Lover: No, really. Her love and kindness for small animals is the closest thing to a humanizing emotion that she has. * Lack of Empathy: When first introduced. ** "Are you trying to make me feel guilt? You're wasting your time..." * Large Ham: The way she talks, especially towards her opponents in battle. * Lost Food Grievance: She has attacked people for ruining her strawberry cake, or for interrupting her meal in any way. * Love Makes You Crazy: Or was she already crazy to begin with? * Mask of Sanity: She pretends to be a normal, innocent girl, when she's actually an Axe-Crazy sociopath. * Mood-Swinger: She often shifts between lovesick, psychotic, and in rare occurrences, cold and emotionless. * Not So Stoic: She's calm most of the time, but every so often makes it apparent how much of that stoicism is a mask. The incident in the garden with the Lily of the Valley for example, where she cried over the flowers being trampled over, something which she is ashamed of. When she learns of who did it, however, she didn't rest until the one who did it would die by her hands. When Ciel tells her he's gonna tell Finnian to replant the flowers, though, she grew increasingly happy and even ended up smiling a real smile, acting like a little child who just received a new toy. * No Social Skills: It's made very apparent that she's incredibly bad at relating to people and treating them like... people. * Offscreen Teleportation: She can appear out of nowhere. Makes sense. * Ojou: Her family is royalty, which is reflected in her very polite speech patterns (such as the use of the pronoun “watakushi”). * Pay Evil unto Evil: She brutally murders would-be rapists and animal abusers. * Poisonous Friend: She has killed, dismembered, schemed, plotted, manipulated and done a lot of shit to people with little to no regard. * Psycho Sidekick: Emphasis on the psycho part. * Psychopathic Womanchild: Some of her traits could be explained by a lonely childhood devoid of regular human interaction leaving her emotionally stunted. She has No Social Skills, enjoys toying with others as if she were playing a game, will often throw childish temper tantrums when things don't go her way, and is always on the look-out for opportunities to show off and establish control much in the same way a child says 'look what I can do'. This may be due to the fact that, even though she looks like a mature woman, she still has the mind of a 14 year old. * Put the "Laughter" in "Slaughter": Lilith is prone to fits of maniacal laughter that show just how unhinged she is, particularly with killing things. * Seven Deadly Sins: Lilith seems to embody them, as part of her being the series' equivalent of The Antichrist. ** Wrath: Lilith is defined by her Unstoppable Rage, being hellbent on making Ciel happy. ** Envy: Lilith has displayed intensely jealous behavior towards Ciel. ** Greed: Lilith has killed numerous families for Ciel, and only for him. ** Gluttony: Lilith has murdered people excessively, well beyond her supposed targets. ** Sloth: Probably the opposite. But Lilith does seem to display this being told what to do by someone other then Ciel. ** Pride: Sees herself as superior to humans, and she believes she has the right to lord over everyone else. ** Lust: Lilith has shown to enjoy murdering and torturing her opponents far more than she lets on. * Shameless Fanservice Girl: Lilith has no problems bathing with out in the open with other people, or walking around naked, even in the snow. The only exception is Ciel shows up. * Single-Target Sexuality: She has been in love with Ciel since she was a child, and in spite of all that he has done, her feelings for him haven't changed and she's never shown interest in anyone besides him. * The Sociopath: Downplayed somewhat. Lilith has no regard for her own life, can't be threatened, doesn't care about rules, will cheat if she can and generally doesn't really care about human beings. She isn't really malevolent, however, unless you manage to piss her off. * Something About a Rose: Lilith's mother is inspired by a rose blooming in winter, and hopes that her child will have the strength and courage of the flower. * Sympathetic Murderer: A very odd example of this trope. Even being a mass murderer with a penchant for Slasher Smiles and Cold-Blooded Torture isn't enough to keep her from being sympathetic; her backstory is just that crappy that you can't help but want to give her a hug even when she's in the middle of eviscerating some innocent or not-so-innocent soul. * Theme Song: Hit and Run. ** Snow Fairy Story might work as well. * Trademark Favorite Food: She absolutely loves strawberry cake, and can often be seen eating it when she's relaxing. Heaven forbid you ruin it while she's eating. * Used to Be a Sweet Kid: While she's still a compassionate girl who's willing to help others, she showed it more often as a child. Ciel Phantomhive The current Earl of Phantomhive, the sole survivor after the mysterious and untimely murders of his parents and the burning of his mansion. * Adaptation Dye-Job: His hair is blue only in the anime. * Dark and Troubled Past: His parents were killed, his house was burned down, he was kidnapped, sold, and used as a sacrifice for a devil-worshipping cult. Unintentionally summoning a demon, he met Sebastian and sold his soul to him in exchange for revenge. He even found out that his childhood friend, and crush, was a demon. * Deadpan Snarker: Anime-only, for the most part. In the manga he's portrayed mainly as The Comically Serious. * Death Seeker: In the anime, he seems genuinely eager to die so long as he gets his revenge first. * Deceased Parents Are the Best: His parents were described and remembered by Ciel as loving and devoted parents. Even now, Ciel loves the deceased Rachel and Vincent. Sebastian Michaelis The eponymous character. Ciel's mysterious but charismatic and highly skilled butler; he appeared out of nowhere with Ciel two years ago and is rarely far from his master's side. * Above the Influence: He can seduce others easily, but it seems impossible for others to seduce him. At least, anyone except for Lilith. * The Ace: He's capable of doing almost everything, from cooking, cleaning, decorating, and, of course, fighting. * Affably Evil: He might be a demon who wants to devour his master's soul, but Sebastian is always polite to everyone. * Agent Peacock: Has a flamboyant demeanor, and even wears Combat Stilettos in his true demon form. * Ain't Too Proud to Beg: He begged Sieglinde to save Ciel, and his desperation was sincere. Yeah, the situation was just that serious. * Animal Motifs: A raven is associated with his demonic nature and has a strong affinity with cats. * Asexual: Aside from seducing and bedding for information, Sebastian seems to have no real interest in the opposite sex. The only exception to this is Lilith, which he has shown SOME feelings for, in a strange manner. * Badass Longcoat: A cool coat befitting a butler of his status. It can also jam chainsaws. * Berserk Button: There isn't much that can make him truly angry but he does indeed have his triggers and if you press one of them you will know. Original Sin Story Moonlit Family Adam Moonlit "To me project “Ma” is a heaven-sent chance" The head scientist of the first Project 'Ma' before its failure, where he then married the first candidate, Eve, and they lived together in the Forest of Held. When Eve one day brought home two fruits she’d stolen from a bear, his reaction was one of shock. * Becoming the Mask: Adam initially only pretends to love Eve, but eventually he genuinely falls in love with her. * Elopement: Runs away with Eve to the Forest of Held after Project 'MA' fails. * Heel Realization: Realizing his ambition to control the country hurt Eve and contributed to the deaths of her children. * Hot Scientist: When he was the head of the research for the Project 'Ma'. The Daughter of Evil Lucifenian Court Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche The ruler of the country of Lucifenia and the focus of the "Pride" arc in the Seven Deadly Sins Series. She causes many bad things in her tyrannical rule, including imposing heavy taxes, ordering the execution of her captain of the guards after he smuggled food out of the country to help poor farmers during a famine, and executed the genocide of the people of Elphegort after getting jealous of one of the girls there. * Angsty Surviving Twin: After Allen dies. * Arranged Marriage: With Kyle, arranged by their parents. * The Atoner: After the events of the Story of Evil; all alone, she lives with her guilt for the rest of her life in a monastery, taking care of orphaned children. She also helps Clarith plant the New Millennium Tree, aka Michaela, the girl she ordered killed. * Bad Boss: See Disproportionate Retribution, being a servant in the Lucifenian Royal Palace is literally "risking one's neck." * Big Bad: Of the Story of Evil. Except she's not. * Big Brother Bully: She used to be a female version of this to Allen when they were six, albeit only because she was possessed at the time and being manipulated by Presi. Lucifenian Army Gast Venom/Zenon A mercenary, also known as the "Demon of Asmodean" for his skill with the sword and almost inhuman speed. A former member of the Asmodean military, after being exiled he becomes the leader of a group of swords-for-hire named the Venom Mercenaries. Riliane hires him and his men to protect the aristocracy when the Revolution begins brewing on the horizon. He was born in Elphegort, his birth name being Zenon, and as a descendant of Duke Venomania he faced a lot of grief in his life. Lover of Charlotte Achenbach. * Big Brother Instinct: To his sister; he'd even kill for the chance to be with her again after her death. Subverted with Charlotte, since they're not actually related, but Gast does act like an Overprotective Big Brother to her. * Bishōnen: He's often mistaken for a woman, both in and out of universe, because of his delicate features. * Child Soldier: Became an Asmodean soldier at the age of twelve. * Curtains Match the Windows: Just like his ancestor, both purple. * Cynicism Catalyst: His younger sister Sarah died due to poverty and it pushed him over the Despair Event Horizon. Due to it, he gained an Overprotective Big Brother vibe with Charlotte, to the point of murdering for her. * Death Seeker: Not that he holds back, considering how fiercely he fought Germaine. In the end he embraces his death as the only way to be with Sarah again, however, at first, he was sad to leave Charlotte. He later embraces her in the after life, and kissed her. Charlotte Achenbach A mercenary, also known as the "Red Reaper" for her skill with the scythe and almost inhuman speed, which she utilizes in "reaping" people. She was born in Elphegort, and as a descendant of Lilian Achenbach and Duke Venomania she faced a lot of grief in her life. Lover of Gast Venom. * Blue and Orange Morality: Her moral compass is entirely centered on love, or better said, what she believes love is. In her mind, anything done for the sake of love is good and anything that betrays love is bad. Thus, murdering someone to protect your life with your loved one is okay; telling someone else that she loves them to protect the exact same thing is unforgivable. She also gets pissed whenever someone uses the word "love" to describe a feeling she doesn't recognize as such. * Break the Cutie: Ooooohhh boy, where do we start? Charlotte is put through utter hell and suffering in the most nightmarish way possible. And for something that isn't even her fault! * Broken Ace: She is pretty, is relatively smart, her friendly personality makes everyone like her… and she has a seriously unbalanced mind that can rationalize any crime if it’s for the sake of "love". * Card-Carrying Villain: Sort of. While she's more Creepy Good than anything else, she can admit that she has megalomania. * Clingy Jealous Girl: Woe to Gast if he so much as looks at another girl (or if another girl dares to look at him), for she's armed with an Armor-Piercing Slap, a Megaton Punch and a Hyperspace Mallet, and she's willing to use it on him whether he invited the attention or not. She even killed Nagisa after Gast died because the latter slept with the former, making Nagisa pregnant. * Comedic Sociopathy: Arguably, this is how she shows her sense of humor. * Even Evil Has Standards: Do not make a child cry with her around if you value your life. * Face of an Angel, Mind of a Demon: Her adorable appearance and her bubbly public persona hide a determination to do absolutely anything to protect her life with Gast, up to and including murder. * Love Makes You Crazy: Before meeting Gast she was a bit odd, but otherwise a totally harmless girl. Once she met someone she really loved, she became a manipulative, murderous Yandere. * Love Redeems: Averted hard. Charlotte operates under the impression that as long as it's for her love for Gast, anything that she does is perfectly fine. Including threats, assault, and outright murder. * Simpleton Voice: Speaks using a dopey drawl. * Sleepyhead: Charlotte is a napper so much that she can sleep wherever. Even while being carried by Gast. * What Is This Thing You Call "Love"?: Charlotte grew up not knowing what love truly is, which wasn't helped by being raised by her aunt and her twisted views on the subject. All her life she's been searching for love but never feeling anything. Gast is the first person to inspire such strong emotions in her, and therefore she seeks to protect her "love" at any cost. Girl With The Cursed Collar Achenbach Family Lilian Achenbach The Villain Protagonist for the "Melancholy" arc of the series. Lilian hates humans mainly because of how she was treated by her human peers as a child. Consequently, she discounts non-Ghoul Children, claiming they are not real people, to the point of stating that she has "not killed anyone yet". She seems to lack empathy, kills without much concern, and acts sadistically. After making a deal with the demon of Melancholy, she gained the ability to implant heart attacks onto humans, pass on her genes onto male humans to make more ghoul children, and she uses her scythe to kill humans when on her own. * The Atoner: As things go along, you'll find that Lilian really does regret her actions, and she tries her damnedest to make amends for it several points in her history, because ultimately, she's content to live with Venomania and would rather stop killing (hence why she doesn't do so in front of him). * The Baroness: The Sexpot type but with the fear factor of the Rosa Klebb type turned Up to Eleven. * Break the Cutie: Her entire life has been one big moment of this. * Brother–Sister Incest: Is the result of this. * Broken Bird: Treated like crap by most humans, bullied relentlessly during her childhood... yeah, Lilian's about as broken as it's possible to get. * Byronic Heroine: Morally neutral, to put it mildly. She's also largely concerned with personal interests, disrespectful of common authority, defined by conflict, and is a cynical, jaded, brooding, spiteful loner who has intense passions that drive the story. * Childhood Friend Romance: She has been in love with Venomania since her childhood. * The Comically Serious: Some of her funniest moments involve her saying something either really snarky or really odd while in a complete deadpan. Some of it is played for Black Comedy. * Dark Is Evil: In the only other outfit she's most seen in, she wears a black teddy. Spells out that she's not a pleasant person. * Desperately Craves Affection: It's her greatest strength and her Fatal Flaw, because it pushes her to commit atrocities if she felt betrayed. * Fatal Flaw: Her desperate need for affection. She wants someone to love her so badly that if she even suspects a betrayal, heads will literally roll. * Heroes Love Dogs: Well, not exactly a hero, but she clearly has a soft spot for dogs. It was the brutal murder of a puppy that she cared for that finally made her snap. * Heroic Self-Deprecation: Villainous version. She puts herself down very often, usually when it involves Venomania. * Humans Are the Real Monsters: Lilian believes strongly this (and textually says this), and considering all she'd been through, one can't honestly blame her. * More Than Mind Control: Turns out Lilian was Driven to Murder in part, by the manipulations of an Omnicidal Maniac Split Personality within her (born from either snapping at the constant abuse, her own genetic drive to Kill All Humans, or both). * Murder Is the Best Solution: If you even slightly irritate or wrong her in any way, shape, or form, you're dead. Justified to a degree, as her... not-so-happy life prompted this as a defense mechanism for her. * One-Woman Army: She's known for gaining a massive headcount. * The Ophelia: She's pretty and she's broken on account of Love Makes You Evil. * Put the "Laughter" in "Slaughter": She very rarely smiles unless she's killing someone. * Sugar-and-Ice Personality: Cold and deeply cynical, but only because she's been hurt so badly every time she lets her guard down. She can be very genuinely caring and insanely loyal towards those she becomes attached to. She may slaughter humans without hesitation or remorse, but her capacity for love is still very real. * Red Eyes, Take Warning: She has blood red eyes like her mother. * Younger Than They Look: She is the youngest of her siblings. Mirabelle Achenbach The eldest daughter. She's intelligent, but has a lack of motivation. She particularly hates being dragged into troublesome things. * Black Sheep: She doesn't care about becoming head of the family. * Brilliant, but Lazy: Mirabelle is intelligent, but also extremely lazy. * Cain and Abel: With Xander. Not that she cares. * Extreme Doormat: Downplayed. Despite Mirabelle being the eldest child, she doesn't take any responsibility to look after her five siblings and the house; she usually just complains about how she has to "deal with their problems." She tends to push this job to Xander. As such, it's not really about being a pushover but being lazy. * Hikikomori: Mirabelle rarely ever leaves her room. * Icy Blue Eyes: Mirabelle has light ocean blue eyes, which she inherited from her mother. * Real Men Hate Sugar: Woman in this case. Does not like eating anything sweet. * Sleepyhead: She sleeps a lot, and yet she is always tired. * Strong Family Resemblance: Looks like her mother Beatrix. * Sugar-and-Ice Personality: The emotions were always there, deep down; she just never had anyone to bring them out because nobody except for Edgar, who died shortly after, has ever bothered to treat her like a person instead of the family heir. * Trademark Favorite Food: Rare steak. * Why Did It Have To Be Fire: Mirabelle has pyrophobia (fear of fire) due to what happened with Edgar. When she sees a fire, she runs away, and trembles in pathological fear. Xander Achenbach The neurotic second son. He treats both the laws of the Achenbach family and his own standards as important and he forces those around him to abide by those rules, as well. The tone of his voice is kind and polite, but the actual content of what he says is harsh. * Cain and Abel: With Mirabelle. * Conspicuous Gloves: Wears a white one on his right hand. * Control Freak: He values rules and demands that they are followed by others. * Deadpan Snarker: Despite how rigid he may seem, he still has some sense of humor (albeit a dry one). * Faux Affably Evil: Even though he might have a polite, sophisticated way of speaking (which the creator describe to be "butler-like"), his words tend to come with a biting edge. * Four Eyes, Zero Soul: The only one of his siblings to wear glasses. He, just like the rest of his siblings, is an extreme sadist (but also has a surprising, extremely masochistic side if triggered right). His particular phrase is schadenfreude (German for "happiness in the misfortune of others"). Sometimes he does or says something in order to get a reaction that amuses him. * Insufferable Genius: Xander will call anyone an idiot if he finds what they do and/or say to be stupid. * Neat Freak: He cleans the mansion because no one else will. * Real Men Wear Pink: Xander loves to collect tea sets and kitchenware. * Smart People Play Chess * Spot of Tea: Xander enjoys his English tea, served with some pasta. * Stoic Spectacles: The only one of his siblings to wear glasses and is the least openly emotional among them. * Strong Family Resemblance: It is stated by Cordelia that if he weren't so stiff, he would look just like his father from back when she first met him. She even says their eyes are similar. * Tall Dark and Handsome * The Perfectionist: He loves perfection. * The Smart Guy: Shown by how he values rules, Xander is a strict person towards both himself and those around him. * Trademark Favorite Food: Spaghetti Carbonara. * Tsundere: Type A. * You Gotta Have Blue Hair: Xander has purple hair. Ivan Achenbach The eldest of the triplets. He prefers people’s faces of displeasure, offensive language and the like are his specialty, and his abnormal behavior stands out. It seems to be his habit that when he gets excited, he starts speaking very quickly. * Evil Redhead: A jerkass masochist like his siblings, with red hair. * Hidden Depths: Ivan is good at interpreting peoples' motives. * Hormone-Addled Teenager: He is an open pervert type of character and a voyeur, which makes him wish to share his prey with others and enjoy seeing her get messed up by others; but then he becomes possessive and jealous and punishes her for it. It is shown he also doesn't mind if people observe when he is messing with Lilian. * Horny Devil: He's a ghoul child and a pervert. * Lovable Sex Maniac: Ivan is extremely perverted, as well as a Do-S like the rest of his brothers. His perverted nature causes him to be suspended from school often. However, underneath all that, he's still meant to be admirable to his playing audience. * Nice Hat: Never seen without his hat. * Parental Incest: He would often have sex with his mother Cordelia, who went for Anything That Moves, thinking it was "love" and would get really jealous of her various other partners. When his father found out about it, he locked him up in the basement. A little later his mother went to see him, taunted him and had sex with Richter, his uncle, in front of him. * Sex Equals Love: Ivan has an unclear understanding of love, believing it largely to be lust. He tries to explain this to Lilian. * Trademark Favorite Food: Macarons. * What Is This Thing You Call "Love"?: Ivan has a warped version of what "love" means. * Why Did It Have To Be Bugs: He is scared of bugs and creepy-crawlies. Elizabeth Achenbach The middle of the triplets. She always blames people for everything and cries violently, but will cease crying immediately when she gets sweets, which she loves. * Ambiguous Disorder: Elizabeth's disturbed, child-like personality is a fact and she has a very... eccentric personality, has since childhood; she's usually staying alone, talking to her dolls, self-harming, or turning others into wax dolls. Around others, Elizabeth usually acts very spoiled, childish, and demanding, usually emotionally blackmailing them either with tears or hysterical tantrums to get her way; indeed, she is quite mentally unstable, even showing signs of psychotic behavior when angered. She is shown to be moved to tears easily, which is later replaced by loud yelling. And she adores sweets. * Ax-Crazy: She's not really mentally sound, to say the least. * Creepy Child: Looks like one and acts like one. See Cute and Psycho and Psychopathic Manchild for more. * Curtains Match the Window: Light purple hair and light purple eyes. * Cute and Psycho: She is the Token Mini-Moe of the family and she can become psycho. * Does Not Like Spam ** She hates eating spicy food. ** She hates coffee, because it's so bitter. * Glurge Addict: Elizabeth loves plushies and sweets and is almost always seen with one or the other. This does not make her any less creepy. * Living Doll Collector: Has a room full of wax dolls. * Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant: Everything about her is disturbing in some degree. * Older Than They Look: She is actually the same age as Leo and Ivan (due to them being triplets) and older than Lilian. * Psychopathic Womanchild: She acts like a child and when she doesn't get what she wants, she flips. * Sweet Tooth: She really likes sweets and they are one of the very few things that can prevent one of her violent fits. * Trademark Favorite Food: Her favorite dessert is raspberry pudding, but she likes anything sweet in general. * "Well Done, Son!" Guy: Daughter and Girl in this case. As a child, Elizabeth craved her mother's attention and would self harm just to get it, though these efforts were largely in vain. Elizabeth did love Cordelia as a child; however, this never reached her because she shows zero interest in Elizabeth aside from her singing. * Yandere: Elizabeth can freely be categorized as an "yandere type" of character due to the bonds she is capable of having, even if they still are quite twisted. Elizabeth is childish but overly possessive and even if she's not always thinking clearly, she must decide the future not only for herself but also for her lover.. * You Gotta Have Blue Hair: Inherited her purple hair from Cordelia. Leo Achenbach The youngest of the triplets. Out of all the siblings, he believes that he himself is the best and the strongest. He loves causing mischief and stirs up a lot of trouble. * Abusive Parents: His mother Cordelia forced him to study really hard (often forbidding him to play) and instead of praising his efforts, she would often belittle him and physically abuse him for any perceived failure, telling him that if he wasn't the best, he didn't deserve anything good and he wasn't her son. She also used to throw him in a lake nearby despite of his inability to swim as punishment and would watch as he struggled and begged her to save him. * All Men Are Perverts: To a lesser extent than Ivan. According to a character interview, the first place he checks when looking at a girl are her breasts. * Because You Were Nice to Me: Leo falls in love with Lilian because of her unwavering kindness to him. * Big Eater: Leo is also noted that he eats a lot (though only if it is his favorite food). * Cannot Spit It Out: Leo has a hard time expressing his feelings and he tends to get quickly jealous of anything. * Evil Redhead: Leo is quite the rebel and has a passion for torture devices; such as the Iron Maiden and a device like that can be found in his room, which he uses instead a bed (the spikes are removed). * Family Eye Resemblance: His green eyes are similar to Cordelia’s. * Fiery Redhead: When Leo isn't being a sadistic jerk, he shows a passionate side. * Pride: He has a lot of it. Leo is the type who always brags about himself; sometimes commanding everyone to call him "Leo-sama". * Significant Green-Eyed Redhead: He happens to have red hair with green eyes. * The Southpaw: He is left handed. * Trademark Favorite Food: Loves takoyaki. Cordelia Achenbach Karl's first wife. She is the mother of the triplets, Ivan, Elisabeth, Leo. * Abusive Parents: To all her children, in varying degrees. * Alpha Bitch: She used her status as the first wife to torment Beatrix by degrading her and proving that her children were better than hers. * Mandatory Motherhood: She did not want to have children, but did so because of Karl. * Manipulative Bitch: She was able to convince Richter that she would make him the Head of Achenbach if he resurrected her. * Parental Incest: * You Gotta Have Blue Hair: Purple hair. Beatrix Achenbach Karl's second wife. She is the mother of Mirabelle and Xander. * Good Mother: Despite her flaws and the cause of antagonistic among her children. She's rather decent and loved both her children, compared to Cordelia and Christa. If she wasn't favor Mirabelle over Xander, they wouldn't hate each other. * Parental Favoritism: She focused more on Mirabelle than Xander because Mirabelle was the oldest and therefore heir to the family. * Parental Neglect: She loved Xander, but never gave him the attention he needed. Christa Achenbach Karl's third wife later revealed to be his cousin as well. She is Lilian's mother. * Kissing Cousins: With Karl. * Mercy Kill: Begs Lilian to kill her to end her suffering. She even gave Lilian a silver knife to do so. * Rape as Backstory: Karl desired her so he forced her to become his wife and raped her and she became pregnant with Lilian. Becomes a subversion when it's revealed that she wasn't raped. Her mind was broken when she learned Karl had pretended to love her. * Rape Leads to Insanity: She became mentally unstable after the rape. Subverted, in the end. As a matter of fact, she was never raped in the first place! Her madness came as a result of her realizing that Karl saw her as a mere object for his experiments. * So Beautiful, It's a Curse: She was known among people as 'White Rose' because of her beauty. This unfortunately lead to the above sections: Rape as Backstory and Rape Leads to Insanity. * The Tragic Rose: She was known as the White Rose. Unfortunately, her marriage to her husband and being used to bear a incest child caused her to wilt away. * That Thing Is Not My Child!: Due to her mental instability, she sometimes acts like this towards Lilian. Richter Achenbach Karl's younger brother making him the Achenbach sibling's uncle. * Manipulative Bastard: In the anime, he managed to trick Cordelia (who is a fairly good manipulator) into thinking he actually loved her in order to become stronger than his brother and become the head of the family. * Red Eyes, Take Warning * The Renfield: To Cordelia. * You Gotta Have Blue Hair: Has green hair. Karl Achenbach The father of the Achenbach siblings. * Disappeared Dad: He has neglected his children since they were young. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Venomania Family Sateriasis Venomania The Villain Protagonist for the "Lust" arc of the series, the Duke of Asmodean who makes a deal with the Demon of Lust to become irresistible to women. With his newfound powers he abducts girls from all over the Beelzenian Empire to be part of his "harem" and sparks an international incident. * Abusive Parents: His father locked him in the basement for most of his life because of his deformity. Even when he's let out, he's denied his birthright and forced to work as a servant. * A God Am I: Declares himself as some sort of love god when explaining himself to Maylis before brainwashing her. * Alas, Poor Villain: Sateriasis, despite being a monster at the end, has a very tragic downfall in that he's completely alone when he dies, and his last attempt to fix things with Gumina is utterly hopeless as he can't even work up the breath to speak with her. However, even so, after his death Lilian was so depressed that she actually wanted to commit suicide after killing who killed him. * Alien Blood: After his contract, his blood turns purple. * All of the Other Reindeer: Treated terribly by everyone around him because he was born with a "face" on his cheek. * Amnesiac Dissonance: After making his contract he accidentally loses his own memories; not remembering the bitter reasons he made the contract, Venomania actually spends several days resisting his lustful impulses and genuinely cares for Lukana. After a few of his memories come back, however, there's only a brief moment of shock before he sets about brainwashing his first "wife." * Arc Villain: Of The Lunacy of Duke Venomania arc. * Aristocrats Are Evil: One of the prestigious Five Dukes of the Beelzenian Empire. * Believing Their Own Lies: Over the course of the novel he ends up becoming genuinely convinced that he is some noble force granting women happiness using his "Lust" spell, even as he becomes more and more depraved and careless with them. * Bestiality Is Depraved: One of Venomania's victims is named Josephine, with her age and occupation censored. This was also the name of Riliane's riding horse in "The Daughter of Evil." Though, it's likely only a Mythology Gag. * Big Bad Duumvirate: With I.R., both the big-bads of the Lust arc. * Bishōnen: Invoked per his Deal with the Devil. * Blue Blood: From a prestigious line of powerful Beelzenian Dukes. * Body Horror: He was born with an extra face on his right cheek. His demonic transformations also count as this. * Cain and Abel: He loved his younger brother, but after having his heart broken all went to hell and he killed him in a rage. And the feeling was mutual; previously the real Sateriasis was planning to assassinate him. * Childhood Friend Romance: With Lilian, though at first he thought it was for Gumina. And the feeling is mutual... in the most horrific way possible. Demons All the Demons "Give over everything to me." The Demons of Sin that were released from Eve Moonlit's dead body after her death and spread throughout Evillious. At one point or another they were placed in physical vessels to be more easily controlled, and have been the instigators of many horrible events in Evillious. They're known for possessing susceptible individuals and warping them to act out their respective sins. * Catchphrase: "Give over everything to me" as seen above. * Color-Coded for Your Convenience: Each of the demons are represented by the colors of the sin character possessed by them. In Wrath's case, it changes from white to green, which is taken by the audience as symbolic of Clarith and then Nemesis' significant possessions by Wrath. * The Corrupter: Their schtick is exploiting the weaknesses of average humans to tempt them to contract, and are able to possess them even without their consent and twist their behavior. * Deal with the Devil: Although it's not necessary, their most common tactic is to have their host "contract" with them and gain special powers in return for being possessed. How to contract seems to depend on the vessel, such as drinking from the Glass of Conchita and stabbing oneself with the Venom Sword. * Demonic Possession: How the demons operate, possessing hosts to feed off of and in return granting them powers. Although it's not necessary for them to make a contract, most of the main hosts in the series do this. Sierra Achenbach, The Demon of Melancholy She is the demon that dwells in the Necklace of Achenbach, the Demon of Melancholy, who should originally not exist. She is the reason that her contractors are driven to kill humans, and she has the ultimate goal of replacing humanity with her species. Her most notable contractor is Lilian Achenbach, but she has a large amount of influence throughout the series. * Animal Motifs: A fox. * Catchphrase: "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahh... Boring." * The Corrupter: To Lilian and possibly the other contractors. * Enemy Within: Lilian has a pretty complicated mindset. Ultimately, however, it is the voice, the embodiment of her basic instincts, that is the undisputed, unambiguous villain who pushes her to do everything horrific onscreen. * Even Evil Has Loved Ones: The other demons note that she deeply cares for each and every one of her servants, no matter how insignificant. They make use of it at some point. * Even Evil Has Standards: She claims that even if she gets stabbed in the back, she would never stab someone else in the back. Judging from her Servants' loyalty to her, this seems to be true. * Hates Being Alone: She's shown to be very lonely after cutting ties with her servants and continuing with her goal on her own because she doesn't want anyone she holds dear to get hurt. * Hidden Agenda Villain: Sure, she wants to kill all humans, but why does she want to? * It's Not You, It's My Enemies: After getting a large number of her servants killed and discovering that all of her strongest fighters suffered a crushing defeat, she chooses to cut all ties with them and continue her goal alone lest she drag anyone else in. * Kitsune: Her two-tailed fox form fits the theme, just like her personality. * Man Behind the Man: To Lilian- she’s the one telling her to kill people. * Manipulative Bitch: She sure knows how to get everyone, especially her opponents, right where she wants them. * Mood-Swinger: She cracks up about something in one minute and calls it boring in the next. * More Than Mind Control: Inflicts this on Lilian and possibly her other contractors by influencing them to kill humans. * Mysterious Past: Since her past is probably closely connected to her motive, only a few hints of it have been dropped. * The Promise: She once promised little Tsubaki that when the time came for him to die like his sister had, she'd be there to turn him into a demon. She kept it. * Psychopathic Womanchild: Rather childish and a little oversensitive... and hell-bent on killing all humans. * Satanic Archetype: Even more so than Lilian, as she has everything Lilian does and is the one corrupting her. * Signature Laugh: See Catchphrase above. * The Unfettered: She has no reservations about doing anything in her considerable amount of power to kill all the humans and replace them with her species. Gilles Derais, The Demon of Lust "That's right. This is the right choice." The demon that dwells in the Venom Sword; he represents the sin of Lust and entices contractors to carry out his respective sin. His most notable contractor is Sateriasis Venomania, but he has a large amount of influence throughout the series. * Brainwashed: One of the powers of this demon is to give contractors the ability to brainwash the opposite sex to become love-sick slaves of the user, as Venomania demonstrated. * The Casanova: Before becoming a demon, he had quite a few lovers while aboard the arc. Among them was Rahab Barisol, the Demon of Envy, and his cousin, Sierra Achenbach, the Demon of Melancholy. * Deadpan Snarker: Its commentary on Venomania, Kyle, and later Allen's behavior makes it into this. * Horned Humanoid: Its contractors end up having two of its horns sprout out during a demonic transformation. * Horns of Villainy: Gives it to his contractors, and the goat itself has several horns (even for a goat.) * Hypnotic Eyes: One of the powers it can grant to individuals contracted with him, as Sateriasis Venomania found out — specifically, it forces members of the opposite sex to fall in love with the contractor. * Laser-Guided Amnesia: Even as he remembers who he was in the Second Period, he still doesn't quite recall the Moon Goddess or why he and the other 6 rebelled against Sickle * Lust: The demon who represents this sin, and appears to enjoy it personally. * Meaningful Name: His name is based on Gilles de Rais, a serial killer known for his rather distasteful perversions. * Soul Jar: The Venom Sword. Category:LunariaAsmr